Cuestión de compatibilidad
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: El día que Kise le pregunta su opinión acerca de las almas gemelas, Midorima responde diciéndole que, a menos que 2 personas sean 100% compatibles entre sí, es imposible que estén predestinadas. Pero, cuando se da cuenta de que no es compatible con la única persona a la que tolera, se da cuenta de que quizás sea momento de cambiar esa forma de pensar. One-shot MidoAka.


Midorima siempre había sido una persona fácilmente irritable, esto no era nada nuevo para nadie, de hecho, en la gran mayoría de los casos, bastaba con simplemente hablarle para conseguir ponerle de mal humor, ya que él prefería estar solo y tranquilo a tener a alguien hablándole y revoloteando a su alrededor, como se suele decir "Más vale solo que mal acompañado", y Midorima consideraba mala compañía a mucha, muuucha gente (Aunque en el fondo no se lo mereciesen). Por supuesto había excepciones, él no pondría mala cara si alguien le hablaba únicamente para preguntarle la hora, o para que le resolviese alguna duda sobre algo de clase, o para pedirle ayuda para coger algo de un sitio alto (Lo cual, en el colegio, solía sucederle a menudo), pero, exceptuando estos pocos escenarios en los que los diálogos eran por mera cordialidad (Y a unas cuantas personas que él consideraba como "tolerables"), había muchas otras situaciones que hacían a Midorima salirse de sus casillas, como tener a Murasakibara pidiéndole que le comprase dulces cada 5 minutos, o a Aomine quejándose por tener que ir a entrenar, o aquella que más le hacía ponerse de los nervios... Kise. Simplemente Kise.

\- Midorimacchi.- Le llamó el rubio mientras removía las sobras de su bento con los palillos tras haber acabado de comérselo durante el recreo.- ¿Tú crees en el amor verdadero?- Preguntó sin venir a cuento, haciendo que Midorima, que aún estaba comiendo, tosiese un par de veces, ya que se esperaba cualquier tontería menos esa.

Ya se había convertido en una costumbre que todos los recreos, mientras los miembros de la generación de milagros almorzaban juntos, Kise lanzase una pregunta al aire, como para crear el tema de conversación del día, ya fuera qué pensaban sobre la última película que se había estrenado en el cine, o quejarse sobre lo agotados que estaban después del entrenamiento intensivo del día anterior. Generalmente, Midorima no solía participar en estas conversaciones, al igual que Kuroko, él simplemente prefería mantenerse al margen y escuchar, justificándose en que siempre hablaban de temas muy tontos e irrelevantes, a menos claro está que su opinión en el tópico distase mucho de las de los demás, solo entonces se unía al debate para defender su punto de vista. La diferencia era que, ese día en concreto, Kise había decidido lanzar la pregunta directamente hacia Midorima, preguntándole por su opinión en concreto, y obligándole no solo a participar en la conversación, sino también a iniciarla, quisiera o no, así que inmediatamente todas las miradas se centraron en él, expectantes por su respuesta, mientras él bebía un poco de agua para tratar de recomponerse tras haberse atragantado.

\- Kise si te vas a declarar a Midorima deberías hacerlo en privado, ¿no ves que le va a dar algo?- Se rió Aomine ante la inesperada reacción de Midorima, ya que era algo muy inusual verle con una expresión que no fuese su típica cara de póker.

\- ¡No me estoy declarando, solo es una pregunta! Tenía curiosidad porque ya que Midorimacchi cree tanto en los horóscopos pensé que igual también creía en eso de las almas gemelas y la predestinación.

\- A ver...- Suspiró Midorima dejando el vaso de agua sobre la mesa.- Yo creo en la predestinación, solo que no me parece algo tan sencillo como siempre lo ponen en las películas, debe ser casi imposible encontrar a una persona con la que seas 100% compatible, y más difícil aún darte cuenta de que esa persona es tu alma gemela.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Yo quiero saber con quién soy compatible, Midorimacchi dímelo!- Pidió Kise emocionado tirándole al mayor de la manga, quien enseguida le dio un manotazo para que le soltase.

\- De entre nosotros eres más compatible con Murasakibara o Kuroko.

\- ¡CON KUROKOCCHI!- Exclamó el rubio entusiasmado ignorando la parte de Murasakibara, a lo que Kuroko respondió girando la cabeza en un "No" rotundo.- Kurokocchi, qué borde... ¿Con quién eres más compatible tú, Midorimacchi?- Ante esta segunda pregunta, Midorima enseguida puso cara de disgusto.

\- Con Aomine...

\- El sentimiento es mutuo.- Respondió el mencionado encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada asqueada de Midorima.- ¿Ves? Esto prueba que eso de los horóscopos es una tontería, tu chorrada de la compatibilidad ha fallado 2 veces.

\- ¡No es una tontería, solo es que no se aplica a todos los casos!- Se defendió Midorima, malhumorado de que cuestionasen la fiabilidad de sus conocimientos.

\- Yo no creo que lo del alma gemela sea solo cuestión de compatibilidad entre los signos.- Intervino Akashi, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio escuchando a los demás.- Es decir, puede influir, pero no creo que deba regirse únicamente por eso, también hay que pensar en la personalidad acorde al gusto de cada uno, además, si tu alma gemela es con quién estás predestinado dará igual de qué signo sea.

\- ¡A mí me gustaría que mi alma gemela fuese una persona muy alegre! Pero que no fuese controladora, eso sería agobiante...- Musitó Kise apoyando su mejilla sobre una de sus manos.

Inmediatamente después de que Kise dijese esto, todos los demás también empezaron a describir sus preferencias personales detalladamente, Aomine, por ejemplo, dijo que a él le gustaría que su alma gemela fuese una persona guapa con muy buen cuerpo, Murasakibara, por su lado, opinó que lo más importante era que su alma gemela supiera cocinar, especialmente dulces, mientras que Kuroko se limitó a decir que le bastaba con que su alma gemela fuese amable, y que no fuese malhablada. La mesa enseguida se convirtió en un completo caos en el que todos parloteaban sin parar, dando su opinión y discutiendo con los demás por qué lo que ellos defendían era lo mejor, sin embargo, entre todo el barullo, Kise se dio cuenta de que aún había 2 personas en silencio.

\- ¿Y tú, Akashicchi? ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuese tu alma gemela?- Inquirió el rubio al ver que, a pesar de haber sacado el tema de la personalidad, aún no había dicho nada.

\- Pues... Me gustaría alguien que fuera cariñoso y fiel, pero no demasiado ruidoso.- Dijo pensativo, cuestionándose a sí mismo cuáles eran las cualidades que más le llamaban la atención en una persona.- Y que fuese inteligente y maduro, para poder hablar de muchos temas.

\- ¿Y Midorimacchi?

\- No tengo ninguna preferencia.- Dijo simplemente, para evitar responder.

\- Seguro que es algo sucio y por eso no lo quiere decir, pervertidooo.- Se burló Aomine esperando picarle y que respondiese.

\- Mido-chin obscenooo.- Le siguió el rollo Murasakibara al ver lo que intentaba hacer.

\- ¡No es nada de eso!- Exclamó él poniéndose rojo.- Me basta con que sea una persona inteligente y madura, y que respete mis gustos y no me moleste constantemente.- Añadió echándole a Aomine una mirada acusadora.

Al escuchar las descripciones que dieron esos dos, Kuroko finalmente levantó la vista de su bento y alzó una ceja, se ve que no fue el único en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya que, al mirar a los demás, pudo ver cómo Kise trataba de retener una sonrisa, mientras Aomine y Murasakibara parecían estar planteándose qué pared sería mejor para empezar a darse cabezazos, y es que Midorima y Akashi acababan de describirse el uno al otro y parecían no haberse dado ni cuenta.

\- Midorima-kun, ¿cómo es la compatibilidad entre Cáncer y Sagitario?- Preguntó Kuroko con toda la naturalidad del mundo, esperando que, al responder, Midorima uniese las piezas y se diese cuenta.

No lo hizo.

\- No es una compatibilidad demasiado alta, pero tengo entendido que son dos signos que se atraen bastante entre sí.- Respondió inmediatamente, sin ni siquiera cuestionarse la combinación de signos por la que le habían preguntado.- Así que supongo que si se equilibran de manera adecuada es una relación que podría funcionar, ¿quiénes son Cáncer y...?- Fue en ese momento en el que Midorima se dio cuenta de a lo que acababa de responder, e inmediatamente se calló antes de terminar la pregunta, sintiendo las miradas de todos los demás sobre él, especialmente la de Akashi, quien, al contrario que Midorima, sí que lo había entendido todo desde el principio, y tenía bastante curiosidad por escuchar su respuesta.

Midorima trató de inventarse algo para intentar solucionar lo que acababa de decir y que no le dejase en una posición tan comprometida, ya que, del modo que lo había expresado, parecía que lo hubiese dicho a propósito para dejar caer que Akashi y él harían buena pareja a modo de indirecta, pero, antes de que siquiera tuviera oportunidad de decir nada, sonó la campana que daba fin a la hora de comer.

\- ¡Vaya! Será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase, ¿verdad?.- Dijo Kise levantándose de golpe, tirando de las mangas a Aomine y Murasakibara para que también se pusiesen de pie.

\- ¡Ni hablar! Yo quiero ver cómo...- Aomine iba a decir que quería ver cómo Midorima la cagaba intentando arreglarlo, pero un pequeño codazo de Kuroko en el costado logró interrumpirle a tiempo.

\- No tardéis en venir, Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun.- Musitó Kuroko siguiendo a Kise, que aún iba sujetando de las mangas a los otros dos para obligarles a seguirle, y, acto seguido, los 4 desaparecieron por un pasillo, dejando a Midorima y Akashi solos a traición, a fin de que hablasen entre ellos sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero, durante los 5 minutos siguientes a la marcha de sus amigos, ninguno de los 2 dijo ni una sola palabra. A pesar de que ya había pasado un buen rato desde que habló por última vez, la mente de Midorima aún estaba trabajando a toda velocidad, tratando de pensar alguna cosa que hacer o decir, pero era inútil, se había quedado totalmente bloqueado, y el hecho de que Akashi le estuviese mirando de reojo no ayudaba en absoluto. Estaba incómodo, muy incómodo, y Akashi era capaz de notarlo perfectamente, ya que "incómodo" nunca solía ser el adjetivo que describía a Midorima cuando estaban juntos, él conocía al Midorima tranquilo y serio, y el que tenía delante ahora mismo parecía más bien una mezcla entre un tomate y una locomotora, ya que, de tanto darle vueltas a qué hacer, casi parecía que fuera a salirle humo de la cabeza. Akashi soltó un suspiro, divertido al ver cómo la cara de Midorima se iba poniendo más y más roja a cada segundo que pasaba, e hizo amago de decir algo para tratar de tranquilizarle, pero, sorpresivamente, Midorima habló primero.

\- De todos modos...- Empezó recolocándose las gafas, haciendo que Akashi se retractase de inmediato ya que no esperaba que Midorima fuese a decir nada.- Tu signo es mucho más compatible con otros como Libra o Acuario, así que Murasakibara y Kuroko son más...

\- "Si se equilibran de manera adecuada es una relación que podría funcionar".- Le interrumpió Akashi al ver la forma en que el mayor estaba tratando de desviar lo que había dicho antes sobre sus signos.- Eso es lo que has dicho, ¿no?- Preguntó sonriendo levemente. Midorima le miró perplejo durante un par de segundos, descolocado tanto por la respuesta como por la forma tan natural en la que estaba tomándose todo el asunto, y a continuación asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

\- S-Sí, es lo que he dicho, pero...

\- Entonces hagamos caso a tus horóscopos e intentemos equilibrarnos.- Volvió a interrumpirle el menor, para evitar que se pusiese a divagar otra vez.- Además, yo no he descrito a Atsushi ni a Tetsuya cuando me han preguntado acerca de mi alma gemela.- Añadió ofreciéndole la mano a Midorima, quien enseguida volvió a ruborizarse de golpe, tanto por lo dicho como por el gesto del menor.

\- Ni yo a Aomine.- Suspiró finalmente tomándole la mano tras haberlo dudado durante unos segundos, mientras con la mano libre volvía a recolocarse las gafas, intentando taparse un poco la cara para ocultar su sonrojo, sin éxito.

Akashi volvió a sonreír una vez más al ver que Midorima aceptaba su gesto y su pequeña confesión, y apretó suavemente su mano, como diciéndole que no necesitaba avergonzarse por algo tan simple como aquel gesto. Y así, sin soltarse las manos, ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se marcharon del comedor por el mismo pasillo por el que el resto de sus amigos se habían ido apenas unos minutos atrás, listos para volver a clase antes de que se les hiciera tarde, y habiendo, no solo reconocido a su alma gemela, sino también aprendido que el amor y la predestinación no son solo cuestión de compatibilidad.


End file.
